One of their own
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Spoilers for Boom. Missing scene Ryan, Esposito


Loved the episode but I couldn't resist writing Ryan, Esposito reactions to the explosion.

Title: One of their own  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Spoilers: Heavy for Tick, Tick, Tick and Boom  
Category: angst, oneshot, missing scene  
Notes: This was written late last night and unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine :)

With heavy footsteps Detective Kevin Ryan pushed open the door to one of his favorite all night coffee shops.  
It was three blocks from the station.  
Close yet far enough way to get fresh air when he needed it

When Kevin had realized it was almost eleven he knew he wasn't going home. None of them had since the Nikki Heat case broke. Not for long anyway…..shower, change of clothes and back at it.

Something warm was pressed into his right hand which had been resting on the counter. He glanced up at the blonde young woman with purple streaks in her hair and nodded his thanks. Kevin dropped a few dollar bills on the counter and turned to leave.

It was then that his cell phone went off. With a sigh Kevin retrieved the device while shifting the coffee to his other hand.

He was halfway to the door when the sound of sirens registered.  
Lots of sirens.

"Ryan."

"Bastard played us."Javier Esposito snarled.

"What's going on?"Kevin demanded not liking at all the cold knot that was forming in the pit of the stomach or the anger he heard in his partner's voice.

A string of Spanish curses answered. Way too fast for Kevin to try to translate.

"Javier."Ryan prompted as he stood rooted to the spot. He'd seen his partner lose his temper before but he'd never heard the level of anger he was hearing now.

"Beckett…."

Kevin could barely hear his friend over the sirens. "What about Beckett?"

"Conrad wasn't our guy! Killer's still alive….bomb just went off at Beckett's apartment. On my way there now."

The coffee hit the floor as Ryan ran out the door heart in his throat. Threats from the killer earlier echoing in his mind: Nikki will burn…..Nikki will burn….  
God no….they couldn't have failed her.

"I'll meet you there."Kevin confirmed raising his voice as squad cars peeled away from the station. "Kate….is she?"

"She was there….that's all we know."

"Damn it!"Kevin swore as he slammed his phone shut and threw it into the pocket of his coat.

Once in the police garage Kevin snatched the nearest set of keys. It seemed to take him way too long to get in the black SUV, turn on the engine and fasten his seatbelt. Stuff he did a hundred times a week.  
His hands were slick with sweat and he felt tremors in his fingers.

They should've known…..how could they have missed it?

The seatbelt finally clicked into place and Kevin threw the vehicle into drive. His knuckles were white as they gripped the wheel.  
Shock was starting to settle in clouding his thoughts.  
Kate had been home when a bomb went off.  
The odds of her…..

Shaking the morbid thoughts away Kevin double checked that he'd started the siren and floored the accelerator.  
If it was one thing he knew about Kate Beckett she was a survivor; tough as they came.  
She'd be fine…..just had to be.

Rounding a corner Ryan started to catch up to some of the squads. He hadn't seen this much blue in awhile.  
He'd been on the force long enough to have attended his share of police funerals. It was never easy to have an officer killed in the line of duty.  
But Kate was one of their own…..somebody who swatted his feet off his desk.  
Somebody who made sure they had food when cases turned into all-nighters.

Bile rose in his throat and Kevin forced it back. Now was not the time to lose it.  
Whatever awaited him at Beckett's apartment building she'd need him.  
To find her killer or to be her friend.

He prayed it was the latter.

*******

Red and blue competed with the orange flames as Kevin pulled the SUV to a stop half a block away from Beckett's.  
Or what was left.

Leaving the driver's side door open the young detective stepped out. Kevin found himself gripping the door for support as the horrific images mesmerized him.  
There was no way….no miracle…..the whole front wall had been blown out.  
Taking a step forward Kevin made a silent vow to Kate that he'd put a bullet in the SOB's head.

"Hey." Esposito greeted as he moved into Kevin's field of vision out of breath. "She's okay."

"What?"Ryan asked not sure he'd heard right.

A smile broke across Javier's face. "She's got nine lives….don't know how yet but Castle got her out….she's in the ambulance third one over."

Alive.

The thought ricocheted and Kevin didn't quite believe it. Not until he reached the ambulance and heard the familiar banter between Castle and Beckett.  
Not until he saw Kate swat Castle's hand away

"Ryan, Esposito."Castle greeted as he caught sight of them.

Kevin's gaze didn't leave Kate's. "Glad you're okay."

Beckett nodded wearily as she leaned back against the wall of the ambulance.

Ryan watched as Castle pulled the blanket tighter around Kate.  
When this was done he owed the writer a beer.

Turning back to his partner Kevin took out a small notepad. "Okay, who do we talk to first?"

"You want to take the buildings across the street and I'll take Beckett's neighbors?"

"Sounds like a plan."Kevin replied as they faded into the swarm of emergency personnel.

end


End file.
